Weasel Plus Ginger Equals Yaoi
by IkutoForever
Summary: It's Pein's birthday and he comes back to his lonely room to find it redecorated and a Itachi with cat ears laying on his bed waiting for him! Is this an illusion or is it reality? What will happen next? Warning: Yaoi. Lemon. Read your own risk. ;p


**b Weasel + Ginger = Yaoi: Oneshot /b**

_IWarning: Yaoi, LEMON and strong language!_

_Pairing: PeinIta/PainIta /I_

_**BIHope you all enjoy this story! This is a birthday present for Pein-chaaaannnn~3! Pein, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Hap- I-I mean a happy birthday… Hahahaaha ~awkward laugh~ /b/I**_

_**P.S Reviews are a HAVE TO! (Favs are appreciated, but reviews is what I want most!) **_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b**

The Akatsuki leader made his way back to his room in depression. No one had remember his birthday… Not that anyone, besides Konan, in Akatsuki knew… But even Konan didn't remember! It's her job as his best friend to remember his birthday!

Pein bit his bottom lip in frustration. A god still needs someone to celebrate his birthday with him! Konan forgot… None of the Akatsuki members knew his birthday and even if they did, Pein doubt that they would remember…

'Even Itachi is out on a miss- Wait! So what if the Uchiha is on a mission on my birthday and I'm lonely and I want to cuddle someone and make love- Wait, what?' Pein panicked in his mind, 'Oh my god! Konan's yaoi-craze personality had eaten so much into my brain that I actually thought about fucking a man even though he's really cute and sexy and hot and the way he blushes lightly or when he smiles softly makes me so fucking har- Oooookkkkaaaayyyy, I should really stop thinking in such a sick way…'

'I really have a sick mind…' The ginger concluded as he stepped into his room and turned around to lock the door. Only when he turned back did he noticed the candles on his walls, lighting up the room in a romantic way. Suddenly he spotted something suspicious: There was a lump on his bed. A twitching lump. A lump that had cat ears sticking out from under his covers.

The lump moved again. This time two arms stretched out, as if it just woke up from a nap. A head full of silky, raven strands of hair and cat ears made it's appearance next. Pein can't even tell it it's a cat, human or a mix, but he knew one thing for sure: The half human, half cat 'thing' had a beautiful body. Or at least the back seemed beautiful when it stretched it's back in a seductive manner.

The cat-like creature turned it's head around and blushed cutely when he saw Pein staring at him. He pulled the covers up to cover his upper body and blushed again before speaking.

"L-Leader-sama… G-gomen nasai, I-I don't know how I ended up in your room like this," stuttered a familiar voice. Pein gasped softly and came closer, through the dim light, he could just make out the face of the cat-human.

"U-Uchiha?" The ginger yelled out in surprise. Isn't Itachi supposed to be on a mission? Itachi blushed again, his grip tightened on the blankets in a rather nervous manner.

"H-hai…?" The Uchiha answered softly, his eyes darting off to the side.

"Uchiha, aren't… Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Kisame? Why are you here on my bed, looking like… That?" Pein asked. His tone was stern but his insides were bubbling with excitement. Especially his lower regions which was standing up nice and hard, creating a tent in his pants. Luckily his clock kept that hidden from sight, saving the leader from utter embarrassment in front of Itachi.

"I don't know, Leader-sama. Kisame and I were carrying out our mission when suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head and I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm in this room. Some strange jutsu was performed on me, making these ridiculous things pop out," explained the weasel, gesturing towards the cat ears and tail, " Also, I quickly found out that my energy is drained, I can't use my chakra and this room is sealed. Then after some futile struggling, I just gave up and took a nap."

Pein sighed softly, that was when he saw IT. A paper crane on the floor of his room. That could only mean one thing: Konan… Then everything clicked in. Konan kept suggesting lately that he had a 'thing' for Itachi, and she even went as far as slipping Viagra into Pein's tea when he wasn't looking, then she called Itachi into the room. That time was a close one, Pein almost raped the Uchiha and scar him for life!

Growling softly, Pein cursed his best friend and turned his attention back to Itachi.

"Wait here, Uchiha, I need to talk to you. But first I have some business with Konan." Just as he turned around, Itachi grabbed onto his sleeve, stopping him from all movements.

"L-Leader-sama?" Itachi mumbled meekly.

Pein swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking up, "Yes, Uchiha?"

"I-I need your help…" Itachi murmured, he guided his leader's hand towards his groin and laid in there. Letting the ginger feel how hard and hot his member was. How desperate for release he was.

"Itachi?" Pein yelped and pulled his hand away quickly, a blush made it's way onto his face.

"G-gomen nasai, Leader-sama! I-I don't know why I just did that! P-Please forget about what just happened," whimpered the Uchiha. He pulled Pein's blanket over his head and continued whimpering.

"Itachi…" Pein murmured softly. He sat at the edge of the bed and slowly peeled the blanket off the younger.

"Itachi… You okay? Does… 'IT' hurt?" The leader mumbled, his hand stroking Itachi's head.

Itachi snuggled up to his leader and nodded his head, hoping the man would catch on to what he wants. An awkward silence fell upon them as Pein kept his mouth shut. Finally he spoke up again.

"Y-you want me to help?" He asked, his hand travelled down Itachi's body and squeezed his member through the thick fabric of the blanket. Itachi gasped and nodded again, this time in a desperate manner.

"…" Pein paused. Was this the right thing to do? Is he supposed to be doing this? What if… What if he lost control and went further than Itachi wanted?

"Leader-chan?" Itachi spoke up in a soft and cute voice.

"H-Hai?" Pein shuddered at the strange honorific. No one had ever addressed him as '-chan' before, so it sounded strange when Itachi used it. Although it sounded weird, Pein didn't exactly minded it.

"Yes, Itachi?" Pein said, his hand caressed the pale face of his subordinate.

"Will you fuck me senseless like what Konan-san said?" Itachi asked in an almost TOO innocent manner. Pein's inner self panicked again, 'Just what did that Konan told him?' He screamed in his mind.

"N-no!" Pein yelled, then he fixed himself when he saw they way Itachi's eyes watered at his yelling, or at least he thought it was from his loud voice, "I-I mean: Not if you don't want me to. No I won't, I won't go against your wish…"

"What if I DO want you to? What if I want Leader-chan to be my first?" Itachi asked again, twirling a lock of orange hair in between his fingers. Pein's jaw dropped to the ground in shock. Did Itachi just…? Oh fuck he did! Suddenly the elder pounced on the Uchiha, catching him by surprise.

"Then I'll do exactly what Konan guessed: I'll fuck you senseless. I'll fuck you from the bed to the ground, then back onto the bed again. I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a whole fucking week!" Pein said, a playful smirk on his face.

Itachi blushed cutely, "Oh really? I would like that," he said, twirling more orange hair around his fingers.

"Heh, you'll like it, alright," Pein said before ravishing the younger's mouth before he can close it. Pein's tongue plunge in as deep as it can, exploring his new lover's wet cavern thoroughly.

After a while of trying to get used to the new sensation, Itachi's shy tongue poked back at Pein's experienced one. Trying to get the elder's attention. Almost immediately, Pein took the small pink muscle into his own mouth and started sucking on it, drawing out whimpers and moans from his little Uchiha.

Sadly they had to break the kiss for air, but Pein's mouth didn't stop working, it moved on and this time it attacked Itachi's pale neck. Nipping and sucking at every piece of available skin, leaving behind the marks of his ownership over the body in front of him.

"Leader~!" Itachi moaned, tilting his head to the side, leaving more space for his leader to kiss. Pein's lips made their way down the weasel's torso and the elder dipped his tongue into Itachi's navel before swirling it around and then back out.

Small, sweet moans were heard, but Pein wanted more. He wanted to hear the Uchiha scream, scream his name over and over again. So with those thoughts in his mind, Pein nuzzled Itachi's erection, bringing friction to the hard member.

"Ah!" Itachi blushed and closed his legs quickly.

"What's wrong?" Pein asked, frowning slightly.

"L-Leader! Y-Your face was down there! I-It's embarrassing, Leader-sama," Itachi whined. Pein let out a small chuckled and grabbed both of Itachi's knees, spreading his legs again and settling his face in between those perfectly shaped legs.

"What's so embarrassing? I think you're beautiful down here," Pein purred and he took the head to the weeping member in his mouth, earning a loud, shaky moan.

"Leader-sama! D-don't-!" Itachi almost screamed out in ecstasy when Pein took the rest of his cock in his mouth, suckling softly on the limb. Itachi watched as his elder lover's head bobbed up and down, swallowing him whole. His hands trailed down and slid in range hair. He held a strong grip on the orange locks and pushed Pein's head down, at the same time he bucked his hips up, trying to force more of his member into Pein's mouth.

Pein gagged softly, but he didn't try to stop Itachi. After all, this was what he wanted. He wanted his little Itachi to stuff the self-control shit and listen to his body, unless the person who wants to fuck him isn't Pein...

Pein could feel his lover's testicles tighten in his hand as he rolled them around. Then he stopped sucking, earning himself a cute whimper and glare from Itachi. But the glare disappeared when Pein ripped his own clothes off, revealing his godly body. Chuckling softly, Pein kissed his lover's forehead and pulled back to suck on his own fingers as Itachi watched him curiously.

Finally he took them back out and brought his hand down, one finger traced the tight muscle of Itachi's entrance.

"This'll hurt a bit," Pein murmured apologetically and pushed the finger in, wiggling it around.

Itachi groaned uncomfortably. It felt weird, but it didn't hurt at all. Soon, all four fingers were thrusting in and out of the little weasel as he moaned in pure pleasure.

"Damn, you're taking this better than I thought," Pein purred in Itachi's ear, making the younger giggle in an adorable manner. Pein smiled softly at him and then pulled his fingers out of the raven, replacing them with something much, much bigger.

This time, Itachi literally screamed out in pain, clutching onto his seme in a pitiful manner. Pein felt guilt gather in his chest, he never meant to hurt Itachi. He never wanted to, but he was too rash.

"It's okay~" Itachi mumbled, as if reading his lover's thoughts, "I'm okay. It just stings a little," he lied and forced a smile, trying to not make Pein feel so guilty.

"A-are you sure, Itachi?" Pein asked, his fingers tracing over Itachi's face as he laid random, sweet kisses on it. Itachi smiled again and nodded, wrapping his long legs around Pein's waist.

"Move Leader, I'm okay now," said Itachi. Pein kissed his lips again.

"Itachi, I love you," He said, without giving Itachi time to react to the confession, he started thrusting into Itachi. His speed improved rapidly, giving the younger no time to talk, no time to even breath from all the pleasure he was receiving.

Itachi's nails clawed at Pein's back, his head was resting against his seme's shoulder as he screamed out his pleasure. Then Pein hit it. His sweet spot. Itachi suddenly forgot how to breath when Pein continued to hit into that spot, pulling out just to slam back into that same spot that made him see thousands of stars.

Once again, Itachi felt himself being brought closer and closer to his limit. Then all the sensation stopped again. Pein better had a good reason for it this time, or he'll rip the man into shreds for being so cruel! But what Pein said next totally caught Itachi off guard.

"My name is Nagato…" Pein said, his lips nibbling along Itachi's earlobe as he whispered the rest to the little raven, "I want you to scream it out. Itachi, let me hear you scream my name like there's no tomorrow!" He started thrusting again. This time he hit Itachi's prostate much harder than the other times, purposely trying to drive Itachi insane with pleasure.

"N-NAGATO!" Itachi screamed his release. His hot seeds spurted out between their stomachs, sticking their bodies together. Pein came just a second after Itachi, also screaming the little Uchiha's name.

Pein then fell limply over his lover as soon as he pulled out. Rolling over, Pein wrapped his arms around Itachi to pull the younger's body flush against his.

"Nagato?" Itachi mumbled sleepily.

"Hm?"

"I love you too. I always had…" Said the weasel as he nuzzled the elder's neck, snuggling up to him.

Pein smirked and kissed Itachi's forehead. Suddenly Konan burst into the room and smiled brightly at them.

"H-hey guys! Like the present IZ gave you, Pein?" Konan asked. Pein smiled softly at her.

"Yes, it's all I've ever wanted," the leader murmured sleepily. Suddenly Konan let out a small giggle and headed towards the desk opposite to his bed.

"I just have some files to get, I'll leave straight away!" She said before rummaging through his desk and then finally slipping out of his room.

Pein could've sworn he saw a small mini-camera in her hands… But no, he must be dreaming…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deidara smirked as he passed by Itachi who was innocently eating his breakfast on the 'soft' sofa.

"Had fun last night? You were such a slut, un," the blonde stated, making the whole room freeze.

"W-what?" Itachi yelped in surprise. How did Deidara know?

"Oh puh-lease, you know VERY well what I'm talking about, un. 'Oh god! Leader, harder!' Such a slut," Deidara said, mimicking the Uchiha in a squeaky voice. Itachi blushed bright red and tried denying it.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Itachi stated, he made a run for the door but what Deidara said next almost made him want to kill himself right then and there.

"Gimme a break! The whole organisation saw you two on LIVE with Konan's camera, un!"

Pein, who just walked in, glared at Konan. The blue haired woman gave Deidara a kick and turned to her best friend.

"U-um… I can explain, Pein!" She cried out, backing away from him. Itachi's eyes watered and he started laying girly punches on Pein's chest.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Itachi yelled, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"But I love you, Itachi-chan!" Said the panicking leader as he grabbed onto his uke, holding him close.

"Awww," Sasori cried out, making the whole organisation laugh loudly. Hidan even rolled on the floor laughing, but then Pein got to cut his head off afterwards for revenge, since Hidan can't die but if Pein cuts the others heads off, they'll die.

Pein lips rested on Itachi's forehead as he whispered loving words to his lover.

"I love you," Itachi murmured.

"I love you too," Pein said, "Let's go back to our room, so I can show you how much I love my Itachi-chan~3!" Itachi blushed and so the two lovers made their way back to their room.

**bPlease Review!/b**

_I I'm so glad this is finally over, it took me ages to write! I just hope that you guys are kind enough to review this lame story! ~sad face~ PLEASE REVIEW! /I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: I'm doooonnnneeee!

Kana: ~yawns~ I hate you and your stupid timing.

Yaya: Oh well… At least I finished the story! ^.^'

Kana: True… But I still hate you…

Itachi: ~faints~ These stories are waaaayy worse than EH, WOLAP and so on!

Pein: ~sparkly eyes~ I LOOOOVVVEEEE YOU, YAYA! ~glomps Yaya~

Yaya: Finally! The day has come! Someone finally loves me back!

Kana: O_O…

Yaya&Kana: 'Weasel + Ginger = Yaoi' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


End file.
